Nunca me has defraudado
by Shihana296
Summary: *POV de Link, spoiler de TP* ¿Cuánta desesperación cabe en el pecho de una bestia cuando sabe que su amiga, su guía... está cerca del final? ¿Hasta que punto llega la fe de Midna en Link?


Nada, me ha dado por Zelda últimamente y aquí está el resultado. Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

"Tranquila, Midna" pensé, más para mi que para ella. Estaba de un blanco espectral atemorizante y cuando la vi me olvidé de que era un lobo. Diluviaba mientras yo corría con ella sobre mi lomo.

-Vamos a salir de esta – le ladré. Ella me dedicó una cansada sonrisa.

-Llévame… a… Zelda.

No paraba de repetir la súplica, cada vez con una voz más débil que la anterior, agarrándose a mi pelaje sin fuerzas. Corrí como nunca a través del puente, sintiendo la lluvia contra nosotros.

-Tranquila, Midna, saldremos de esta – volví a repetir, atemorizado, sintiendo que las palabras de aliento eran más para mi que para ella, que resollaba continuamente.

-Llé… llévame… a… Zelda… - miré a Midna y sentía como los ojos se me anegaban de lágrimas. Estaba cada vez más blanca y respiraba con fuerza.

-Tranquila, estamos llegando a la ciudad – le anuncié, corriendo todo lo que me lo permitían las patas.

-Link… por… fa… vor… - suplicó.

-Tranquila, vamos a llegar, lo prometo Midna – le dije, deteniéndome para mirarla. Ella resbaló de mi lomo y calló al fango. Su ahora mortecina piel se cubrió de lodo.

La acaricié con el hocico mientras ella alzaba sus temblorosas manitas. Me puse sobre ella para que no cayera la lluvia sobre su débil cuerpo.

-Midna, vamos, tú eres fuerte – la animé, acariciando su rostro con el mío. Ella suspiró sin fuerzas. – Yo sé que tú eres fuerte, vamos… - la empujé con el hocico.

-Per… perdóname… - imploró.

-No hay nada que perdonar – dije, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa para darle ánimos. Pero deduje que la alegría no llegó a mis ojos. – Vamos a la ciudad, sube.

Ella subió con esfuerzo y se agarró a mi pelaje de nuevo, resoplando. Aullé y ordené que mis patas corrieran todo lo que pudieran y más.

Ploc, ploc, ploc… El puente hacía ruido. El ruido de un corazón que se apresura a latir para luego detenerse. Deseché aquel inadecuado pensamiento dadas las circunstancias y proseguí. La lluvia nos calaba los huesos, hacía frío. Escuché un par de chillidos de transeúntes solitarios, pero los ignoré. Corrí hacia palacio.

Midna cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad. La luz que se había adueñado de su ser, a parte de dejarla espectralmente pálida, la estaba matando. La llama de su vida se extinguía bajo aquella desesperante lluvia. Desee que el tiempo se detuviera mientras ascendía las escaleras al castillo.

-¡Atrás, bestia! – rugió uno de los guardias, apuntándome con su arma. Maldije al escuchar la respiración de Midna, cada vez más lenta e irregular y di media vuelta.

Me quedé en medio de la plaza, escuchando como caía la lluvia y miré de nuevo a la criatura de las sombras que me acompañaba. Acaricié su rostro con mi hocico de nuevo y le di un lametón. Ella alzó la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lléva… llévame… a… Zelda… Link… - pidió.

Me desesperé. No podía entrar a palacio, ¿cómo iba entonces a llevarla a ver a Zelda? Comencé a correr por los callejones, buscando algún lugar a resguardo mientras reflexionaba. No había manera de entrar en el castillo mientras Midna probablemente daba sus últimos suspiros. Me metí entre callejones sin ver realmente dónde iba. Y cuando di de bruces con una pared, la idea se materializó ante mi en forma de cartel.

-Tranquila, Midna, en nada estarás bien – dije, entrando por la puerta con rapidez. Ni siquiera pensé en que Telma se asustaría por ver a un lobo entrando en su local, aunque ella no se asustó ni tuvo tiempo. Un goron inmenso me golpeó y solo tuve tiempo para evitar que golpeara a Midna.

Caí en el suelo, sintiendo la dureza del asfalto. Maldije.

-Lo siento Midna… - murmuré, sin levantarme del suelo - … Te he fallado.

-No… lo… has… he…cho… - la escuché resoplar – Nun… ca… me… has… defraudado.

Se pronunció la última palabra cuando se apoyó en mi cabeza. Me encontré mirando fijamente sus llamativos ojos mientras me acariciaba. La acogí con cuidado entre mis patas.

Pero no tuve tiempo para lamentarme, pues ante mi apareció una gata blanca que decía saber como ayudarme a llegar al castillo. A través del alcantarillado.

Y cuando logré llegar a las alcantarillas ni lo pensé. No sé que hice ni qué hacía mientras recorría todo el subterráneo. No sé con quién me encontré ni con la vida de qué seres acabé. Solo podía pensar en Midna. En su frágil y mortal esencia, aferrada a mí con la fe de que yo lograría salvarla. A eso me aferré. A su esencia, a su ser. Y mientras corría, podía sentir como algo parecido a un corazón en su pecho aminoraba la marcha.

Lo ignoré y seguí corriendo. Llegué a la zona interior de una torre y en ese momento comencé a tener conciencia de lo que me rodeaba. Corrí escaleras arriba, crucé cuerdas suspendidas a varios metros de altura, pero no quise ni pensarlo. Solo podía oír a Midna. Y los desbocados latidos de mi corazón. El corazón de ella iba muy lento. Su respiración cada vez era más audible y sofocada.

-Vamos Midna, nos queda poco – la animé, sintiendo mis lágrimas correr mientras salía al exterior. Un fuerte viento impedía un avance rápido. Y ante todo, me hacía tener que vigilar más a Midna, porque ella a duras penas se sostenía sobre mí.

-¿De… ver…dad…? – preguntó, alzando débilmente la cabeza.

-Sí, ya estamos llegando – dije, corriendo contra el viento. La lluvia nos daba con más fuerza y un par de criaturas aéreas que no pude distinguir se acercaron amenazantes.

Gruñí, tensándome para el combate, pero me relajé al instante. Midna no iba a poder soportar un combate sobre mi lomo. Aullando, emprendí una carrera a la desesperada. No me importó el viento que se movía contra nosotros.

Yo solo avanzaba, recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a ella. Desde que nos conocimos, todas nuestras conversaciones, los peligros que pasamos… Y entonces volví a aullar y avancé con más tenacidad. De un salto llegué a la ventana que comunicaba el torreón en el que se alojaba la princesa Zelda con el exterior.

-Ya llegamos, Midna – comuniqué, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Dón… de…? – comenzó.

-Al torreón, ya estamos frente a la puerta – musité esperanzado. Empujé la puerta y pasé. Midna fue a caer al suelo y la deposité con cuidado. Luego me tumbé junto a ella y esperé, mirando el lugar donde estaba la princesa.

O dónde se suponía que debía estar. La ventana estaba vacía. Y me asusté, acuné a Midna con cuidado y susurré:

-Vas a ponerte bien, te lo prometo… - no paré de repetirlo hasta que una calmada voz interrumpió mi consuelo.

Era ella, la princesa. Habló con Midna y conmigo, aunque no supe que decía exactamente. Mi mente estaba puesta en mi amiga. Al igual que mis ojos que observaban su pálido ser y mis oídos que no perdían detalle del latido de su corazón.

Midna pidió algo y traté unos segundos en entenderlo. Quería que me devolviesen la forma humana, no quería salvarse. Ladré mil y una negaciones ante sus impasibles ojos. La princesa decía que me internara en lo más profundo de la Arboleda Sagrada y la Espada Maestra rompería el hechizo.

Luego se acercó a Midna con gesto solemne y le dedicó unas palabras al oído mientras me alejaba. Me senté a observar. La princesa sostenía la mano de Midna con delicadeza mientras hablaba.

-¡Link, detenla! – gritó mi amiga de repente. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, solo pude levantarme y acercarme al haz de luz que era Midna. De repente el halo de luz se desvaneció y Midna se posó grácilmente en el suelo. Y la princesa Zelda desapareció sin más.

Midna me miró y yo la miré. Entonces ella comenzó a caminar y dijo: "vámonos". La seguí. Entonces ella se giró y esbozó una sonrisa:

-Te dije que nunca me habías defraudado – anunció ante mi atónita mirada.

Entonces pude sonreír de verdad. Troté tras ella, sabiendo que estaba a salvo y con fuerzas. Y algo en mi interior me dijo en ese momento que todo iba a salir bien.


End file.
